


Meat Fetish

by PhoenixxxMother



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, F/M, Female Prompto Argentum, Lemon, Noctis is a pillow princess, Questionable courting methods, Rule 63, Sexy Times, Smut, Yeah baby it's 2007, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixxxMother/pseuds/PhoenixxxMother
Summary: Prompto meets a cute boy at the rock show.





	Meat Fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted by a dear friend to write some smutty smut so, here's the intro because I can't just write one scene smdh.

The venue was a lot nicer than Prompto had anticipated. Typically these local shows were in these run-down, sketchy dive bars that reeked of booze and questionable bodily fluids, and were rather small and cramped. Regardless of her disdain for packed spaces, she always liked to show up to support her favorite bands anyway, even if she was alone for most of the outings. Push came to shove on a boring Friday night, it was something to do, something to keep her mind off things while she ignored the existential dread that sat deep in her stomach.

She'd spent up until the very last second checking over her look; A simple red and black plaid knee length dress with black shorts underneath, black combat boots, a dark denim jacket that stopped just at the bottom of her ribs, emblazoned with patches from various fandoms and bands, black fingerless gloves and her hair up in a loose ponytail, her bangs free to spike out and run wild. She'd decided against covering up her freckles, and settled on dark eyeliner, mascara, and a sinfully deep shade of red matte liquid lipstick that she was running low on. Anxiousness made her stand in front of the mirror, tweaking and fussing until her phone buzzed that her ride had arrived.

It always took Prompto a while to leave her apartment. Phone? Keys? ID? Lipstick? Wrist strap? Everything is tied together and tied to said strap? She nodded after checking several times before running out the door, nearly forgetting to lock up before she jumped into the vehicle waiting just outside. The ride there was agonizing, though. She hated small talk.

Prompto arrived a little early, as she usually did. It was always easier to wait inside as opposed to outside. Scratch that, alcohol made the anticipation more bearable. Once she showed her ID to the doorman, handed in her ticket, and received her wristband, she immediately stepped inside. Her mouth gaped in awe at the sheer _cleanliness_ of the place. Was it new? Now that she thought back on seeing the event online, she couldn't think if she'd ever even heard of the place before. The noise of the opening band tuning up pulled her from her stupor and pushed her straight towards the bar. Two shots. Straight whiskey. She needed something to fuel what little rage and confidence she had, and whiskey made her feel tough.

Already warm from the liquor, she laughed at the thought of walking up to someone, all five and a half feet of her poised in her toughest stance, and asking them if they felt lucky.

She made her way to the pit in front of the stage, admiring the crowd as she pushed herself to the edge and off to the side against the wall. Cool kids leaned, right? Prompto pulled out her phone and tapped away on social media, checking to see if anyone else she knew would be there. Fat chance. Everyone she knew was always too busy for fun. She scoffed, leaning back into the wall and making herself comfortable to the sounds of chatter and distorted instrument sounds around her. It wasn't until she heard a kind-of soft voice that she finally peeked up to see who was opening. It wasn't anybody she recognized, but damn if it wasn't the hottest group of people she'd seen. The one that drew her attention, however, was the dark-haired man with the mic in his hand; His hair covered most of his face, so she couldn't get a good look, and his black clothes were too loose to be able to venture a guess as to what he might be hiding underneath.

"Up a little bit? Thanks." The dark-haired man looked back to the others on stage, and Prompto glanced each one over, instantly studying their band make-up; For one, their drummer looked entirely too stiff. Between his more formal clothes, and his flat expression, she wondered if he'd be any good? Not to mention he was wearing glasses. Wouldn't they just fly off? And their bassist...the guy was huge, shirtless, and tatted up. There was an ongoing joke that bassists don't get laid. Prompto laughed to herself. No way that's true. Their guitarists were both female, although she couldn't tell from where she was standing who would be lead and who would run rhythm. She wanted to guess it was the platinum blonde, in the tight, white minidress with matching fishnets and boots, but it could just as easily have been the smaller brunette female with shorter hair and a matching black ensemble.

"Specs, can you fuck around a bit?" The dark-haired lead could barely be heard as he turned to the drummer, who nodded in return and grabbed a pair of sticks off his floor tom. Immediately the venue was filled with insanely precise and fast beats. Was he _running_ on that double bass or was she just imagining it? She'd never seen anything like this at a local show, and found herself pushing into the crowd to center herself before the stage. "Thanks." The drumming didn't stop. "Hey." Prompto glanced over at the drummer, and yep, his glasses were already sliding off his face. It didn't seem to stop him. "HEY!" The drummer stopped, fixed his glasses, and gave the singer a stiff thumbs-up.

Prompto spaced out on the band tuning up, watching their interactions, listening for each person's different style of how they played. There was so much you could learn just by watching bands on stage. Sure, she'd played a few small-time coffee shops herself, but it was never anything that required tickets.

It wasn't ever anything that got her _paid._

"Can everybody hear me?"

Her head snapped up to the stage. Oh, the cute one is talking, she thought. She jumped when he let out a low scream. Gods, he wasn't doing clean vocals?! The entire venue went practically silent as the rest of the band started up. The sound crawled up her spine and reflexively, her hands rose to cover her gasp of surprise when the singer...er...screamer...came in.

 _I’ve got something_  
_I breathed on it_  
_I got lessons I’m blessed_  
_Ready my OG sonnet_

"What?!" Prompto shouted from behind her hands. How had she never even heard of them before? Wait, did he say what their band name was? The whole time they were on, the didn't stop between songs, no talking, no nothing. It wasn't surprising, though. Most opening bands have very tight, short slots to fill and they usually needed to make the most of it by cramming as much music in as humanly possible. What did surprise her was that their screamer was keeping up with song after song, until he laid across the stage covered in sweat and almost hyperventilating once the last song ended.

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

She giggled from behind her hands. _Mood._

"One more." The entire crowd screamed in reply to his winded words. "We're Secret Band." Prompto raised an eyebrow. Weird name. The music started off quietly, then crashed in as the screamer shoved himself off the ground.

 _Eat that_  
_Or keep this_  
_Eat that, or keep this_  
_Of all of the things that I miss_  
_You wanna eat that or keep this!_

She kept her eyes on him. Sure, she'd been impressed by how 'cute' band members were, but this was the first time she found herself at the very edge of the stage, staring up as though she were worshiping some deity on a pedestal. Her hands gripped the edge of the stage in front of her, the music vibrating the floor in her hands. Before the next verse started, the screamer ran a hand through his hair and pushed his bangs back. _Oh fuck._ A pair of crystal blue eyes scanned over the crowd. Prompto risked being creepy for a second so she could imprint those eyes into her memory.

_I love the taste, savor the smell, feeling the texture run through my mouth_

The alcohol coursed through her system, and she closed her eyes for a moment to sway to the music.

She didn't fully realize, with all of the pushing and shoving behind her and around her, that he'd crouched down in front of her and trained his eyes on hers when she blinked them open. Prompto's mouth gaped open for a second before the screamer leaned forward and all but shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes snapped closed. _Okay, so should I be mad_? _Is that his hand on my ass? Am I dead?_

He pulled back and gave her lips a soft, chaste kiss before returning to center stage.

_You taste like something I'd fuck_

Stage presence?! That's what that was for? Prompto was shaken. Yeah, sure she didn't expect them to get married or anything but damn. She listened through the rest of the song, head spinning as she made her way back to the bar to sit down.

And then there was panic when she couldn't find her phone in her pocket. She was sure she'd put it in her back right pocket, but when she reached in, there was nothing but a small envelope with a card inside. One side had a logo, and the other a number; A hotel keycard.

_The Citadel; 77_

Prompto beckoned over the bartender and ordered a double shot. Either she was about to _fuck_ that gorgeous man, or he was going to kill her and sell her organs on the black market. With the way things had been going in life, it was a win-win.

She'd obviously waited until the last band played the last song to leave, and considering she'd seen Cute Boy's other bandmates around after they loaded back up into their trailer, she assumed he waited too. Cool. She hated people that left after their own band played. Once the last band finished up, she was well on her way outside, but realized she didn't have her phone for directions. It was then that it hit her. The Citadel? That swanky hotel across town that only rich snobs and businessmen ever stayed at? Could it be _that_ one? No way. Prompto pulled the card out of her pocket and gasped. The logo of the place looked just like the giant building just a few blocks over. How did she not realize this show was in a 'nicer' part of town? Everything made so much more sense, considering most of the people in the crowd were in expensive-looking clothes while she looked terribly under-dressed.

Luckily, the way to the hotel wasn't too dark or creepy. She didn't once feel the need to reach for the knife she kept strapped to her thigh. Once she got to the building, however, that was a different story. She pulled the keycard from her shorts pocket to show to the guy at the front desk, and he simply nodded for her to proceed into the elevator. It had no buttons, just a slot for a card. It didn't take long for her to figure that she'd need the keycard, and she popped it into the slot. Immediately the elevator started shooting up, and she had to grip onto the railings to combat the voice in her head screaming, _hey! This is a deathtrap!_

The ding of the elevator signaled relief as she scrambled out of the damn thing and onto the entire _floor_ that the keycard opened up for her. The area was completely silent, however, and it gave her the feeling she should just turn tail and run. All the way back home. Shit, he still has her _phone._ The sound of footsteps put her body into anxious overdrive.

"H-hello?"

The footsteps came closer before she saw that _cute fucking guy_ round the corner to the elevator. He'd changed into black sweatpants and a tank top, showing off his arms and gods did he work out?

"It's you." The fringe in his face made it hard to read his expression, but he sounded a lot more timid than she'd expected.

"Can I get my phone back? Kinda need it to get home." Prompto gave the guy a nervous laugh, holding the keycard out.

"Sorry I-uh" He pulled the phone from his pants pocket and exchanged the keycard with no issue. Prompto let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. "I went overboard." The guy ran a hand through his bangs, and for a second, she caught a glimpse of the cutest, most awkward fucking smile she'd ever seen and dammit if he hadn't totally violated her space she'd be on his dick so fast- "I saw you at the coffee shop last week."

"Wait what?"

The guy motioned for her to follow him into what looked to be the living room area. He flopped onto a rather large sofa, sprawled out with a pillow behind his back. Prompto elected to sit on the opposite end, as far away from him as possible.

"Yeah, you uh-" He pulled out his phone and handed it to her after scrolling through a few things. It was a video of her playing one of her more classically inclined songs on piano, and singing. "You're really good." Prompto stared down at the phone in her hands, shaken by this new development. But again, she had to ask, was it creepy? She handed the phone back after scrambling to stop the video.

"I'm good? Have you _seen_ yourself on stage?" She dropped her wallet, keys, and phone onto the small coffee table in front of them and leaned towards him. "You're all crazy talented and your stage presence? Holy shit dude, I've never seen anything like it!" The guy sat up and tossed his phone onto the table with hers.

"Noctis."

"Huh?"

"My name?"

"Oh!" She sat back for a moment and repeated the name. "Nooooctissss."

"Yeah?" He scooted closer to her on the sofa, leaving about a foot between them.

"Prompto." She enunciated sharply, more out of her inability to do much else at the moment.

"Cute." Noctis sat closer. Their legs were touching now, and Prompto wasn't sure if she should just let it happen or make a quick escape. "So-" She looked up just as he brushed his bangs from his face and leaned in until his nose was almost touching hers. "I want you to fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you care to know what songs I'm using here, mosey on over to these links and have a listen.
> 
> First Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/2RUyV3PDyo0UcaH96Wl8bC?si=MW9iB3rzRGmy-vUKC1kWqA
> 
> Second Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/2TCIaIto7xDhYA8JsJ8n4Y?si=mUp7Hyo-STiqs-YuEENLSA


End file.
